pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grendal/Guide: Designing Builds For RA
Issues with this: How to design a Non-Healer'' section: ' :1) ''Damage before disruption. Not really. monks in RA are set up to deal with damage, but most can't deal with shutdown. Think of it this way, interrupting a WoH deals about 200 damage, by preventing the heal. Disabling a WoH wins games, hitting with a high damage skill is just another small event that they can redbar away, if nothing is stopping them, :2) Why does 2 partially contradict 1? Besides that, no real issue here. :3) Self heals are pretty useless. If you have no monk, 99% of the time, you won't be getting glads anyway, so why plan out a build to work when there is no monk, if you could use that slot to be more effective in teams that actually stand a chance? :4) No problem here. :5) See 3. Just say to bring a -blind rune, and shield if applicable. Maybe make a mention that mending touch can be a good choice if you have a utility slot open in your build. Only rangers really should have mending touch mostly though, and that's simply because there are no really better options for the slot. :6) Mostly right. As far as hard rez though, only mesmers are likely to get off anything except death pact signet in a heated game, and death pact is an extremely risky skill when you can't count on the quality of your monk. Also, usually, if you have to rez after using all signets on the team, you're going to lose anyway, so it's better to bring the powerful single use skill. How to design a Healer section: :1) Exactly right for the most part, although you may want to note that powerful pressure heals like patient spirit are fairly important too. :2) Most monk RA builds without energy management skills do pretty well, as long as the monks plays them well. Just bring some prots and a self defense skill or two and WoH should cover most of the redbar for only 5 energy every once in a while. :3) Mostly right, but the word "Guardian" should be in one of these somewhere, and probably this one. I think that covers mostly everything. '''¬ «Ðêjh» (talk)'' 18:52, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :: Ya this is pretty old. i moved it to wiki to preserve it, but i havent updated it much. I first wrote this shortly after factions came out. Grendal 01:09, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :How to design a Non-Healer section: ''' :::1) Meaning is that this. Dont bring a raw disruptiong build to RA IE and interrupt mesmer, because you cant be sure you will have damage on your team. :::2) doesnt contridict 1 because 1 simple means dont make it all you do. 2's mean is simply bring it as a utility. :::3) I wrote this not with the intent of glad farming i wrote this with the intent of showing people how to make something in RA that will work regardless of your team composition. I'm not a big fan of the lose till you get a monk philosophy that most people have with RA. once i rewrite this i will remove the bias, and explain both philosophy of play. :::5) same as 3. :::6) i still hold to this on warriors if they are packing lion's comfort. :How to design a Healer section:''' :::1) ya when i wrote it at the time i assumed everyone carried that by default i know better now :). :::2) ya i wrote this during the time of good old Boon/Prot. another thing i need to update.